Rain
by Soraku92
Summary: It's Valentine's day and Hinata wants to tell Naruto her feelings, but her father is against the idea. What will happen? NaruHina! oneshot maybe two if people like it


Welcome to my first NaruHina fic. It takes place after the time skip! I love this pairing and I hope everyone like this it's an idea that popped into my head earlier. Read, review and DO NOT FLAME!!!!!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto, otherwise i would have this happen.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Valentine's Day. A beautiful holiday, a day to express love. Shouldn't it be a happy day? Hyuuga Hinata's day had been far from that. She had been hoping to tell a certain hyperactive knucklehead ninja named Naruto the way she'd felt since their days in the academy, however things had taken a horrible turn.

Her father, Hiashi, was very strict with her. He always wanted her to become heiress, to lead the Hyuuga clan and marry a high ranked ninja who was worthy of carrying the bloodline of the byakugan. He only saw her as a tool, and when she did not live up to his expectations, her sister was named heiress. Hinata was free of that obligation and she thought she could go to Naruto.

Her father yet again opposed her saying, "That_ thing_ is a threat to himself and all around him. I will not let a daughter of the Hyuuga clan to have any relationship with that creature besides partnering with it on missions, should the unfortunate event arise." Hinata was heartbroken.

She thought long and hard about the words of her father. What would happen if she went against his wishes? No, not wishes, demands. What would he do? Disownment wouldn't be too bad. She could live with one of her other friends. But no, they already had enough on their plates. She could stay with Naruto. _But what if Naruto-kun doesn't feel the same as me?_

She couldn't take it anymore! Her life was her own, not her father's, nor any silly tradition's! She was going to go and see Naruto. She could cook and she could clean, she could do everything and sustain herself. She decided that this Valentine's Day, she would leave the Hyuuga clan.

She walked out of her room (which she had been crying in since her father's scolding) and walked out of the Hyuuga compound, leaving only a slip of paper on her bed saying:

_To whoever finds this,_

_I, Hyuuga Hinata, choose to end my connection with this pitiful clan. A family who cannot respect their daughter's wishes is not really a family at all. I resign all status within this "family" and choose to live amongst those who you look down upon._

_Don't come to find me,_

_Hyuuga Hinata_

She walked out into the pouring rain. The water drenched her lavender jacket and soaked her waist length indigo hair. She shivered and walked through puddle after puddle in wet shoes. Her head hung miserably. _How can it rain on such a day when everyone should be happy? _

She slowly made her way to Naruto's apartment. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door and shivered some more. She hugged herself in hopes of maintaining some body heat. Seconds passed and no answer came from the door. Hinata started to go through the hand seals for her blood line, but then stopped. Speaking aloud, she said, "No! I am no longer part of that family; I will not show any connection with them aside from name and appearance."

She knocked again, this time asking, "Naruto-kun! Are you home?" When no response came, she fell to the ground. Rain mingled with the salty tears flowing from her eyes. Gone. When she needed him most, he was gone. She wobbled to her feet and walked off.

She walked slowly, unsure of if she had a sense of direction or if she was actually going somewhere. She went past the park, remembering the ties her mom had taken her there and she had played in the sand box. She held back more tears at the thought of her deceased mother.

She kept moving sullenly and soaked. Thoughts ran through her head. Where was Naruto? Maybe he was on a mission? If that's the case, is he alright? She could ask the Hokage, but Tsunade would send her back home.

Hinata continued her trek, hoping maybe somewhere; there was a place for her to stay. Her friends would welcome her but they would ask too many questions, not to mention they were all probably busy with their valentine and Hinata was not the type to disrupt someone's love life.

She went by the Academy. Nostalgia hit her fast. She remembered all the time she had spent there, watching him from afar. Watching him almost fail was always painful for her. She knew it would separate them. It's not like he would have noticed. He never noticed her. She knew it was because he was too busy trying to get everyone else's recognition.

She stood under a large tree. A swing hung down from a branch, a swing that he had always sat on when he was sad or depressed. It tore her up remembering how everyone had ridiculed him for reasons that couldn't be helped.

She lay down and before she knew it she was asleep. She awoke however, to the gentle shaking of her left arm. "Oi, Hinata-chan! Wake up Hinata-chan. This isn't the best place to catch a nap." She opened her white eyes and met with deep blue ones.

Naruto stood up holding out his hand to help her up. "What were you doing out here?" She grabbed his hand and pulled herself up. She promptly collapsed into his arms though. She murmured something that Naruto couldn't make out. "Speak up Hinata-chan."

"Thank you, Naruto-kun, for being there."

Naruto looked puzzled. "What happened Hinata-chan?"

"I have disowned myself from the Hyuuga clan. They wouldn't let me be with someone who I love dearly," she whispered.

"That's horrible! Tell me who he is so we can take you there. He'll let you stay with him and if not, you can stay with me until you get your footing."

Hinata smiled slightly. "Can I just stay with you?"

"Why? Wouldn't you rather be with him?"

"I would be," came the response. She buried her head in his shoulder knowing he'd reject her. She just wanted to be close to him, if only once. To her surprise, hands wrapped around her and lifted her up into a piggyback.

"Well then," Naruto said, "I guess it's my house. C'mon Hinata-chan, let's go!" Hinata took a couple seconds to register what had happened. The love of her life is taking her in because she has nowhere else to go, and he didn't say he didn't like her.

_That doesn't mean he does. He may just have taken pity on you, _piped up a voice in her head. She had to make sure. "Naruto-kun? You taking me to your house… does this mean you like me?" she spoke in her small voice.

"No Hinata-chan. I'm doing this because I love you and I know you love me." The response came so simple, as if it were common knowledge that he loved her. Her eyes welled up with tears as she held onto him tighter.

They reached his apartment and he opened the door and took her in, laying her down on the bed. He left, telling her she can take a warm shower and leave her clothes for him to dry. She did just that and when she emerged from the bathroom her clothes were neatly folded on the bed, fresh and warm from the dryer.

She went out to the living room of his small apartment and saw him on the couch reading a manga. She went and lay on top of him, effectively getting his attention. "Arigato, Naruto-kun, for being there for me, again." She leaned in and took his lips with hers. She had always dreamt of kissing Naruto. Turns out this Valentine's day, she had many dreams come true.

Leaning her head on his chest she looked out a window at the sky. Suddenly, it grew brighter, warmer, and less cloudy. The rain had stopped, and to Hinata, it would never come again.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

How was it? It was my first shot at a oneshot, or a naruhina, so please tell me how I did!


End file.
